


you're too much

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Mystictober 2020 [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, MysticTober 2020, Vampire Han Jumin, vampire jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: When her life is spared, she has questions that only he can answer.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mystictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093
Kudos: 18





	you're too much

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'Rika x MC' / 'vampire!' I chose vampire!
> 
> note: this is part two of [this piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921653) from Jumin Week! please read the other piece first so you can understand! thank you and enjoy! 
> 
> also, the roommate, Mel, is literally me :3 here to protect all the MC’s out there :D

She felt like she was floating. Where was she? Who was yelling so loudly when she was sleeping so comfortably? 

“Hey!” she heard again, a hand pressing against her neck insistently. She didn’t like the feeling at all. 

She slowly tried to open her eyes, but as she did, a feeling of terror and anxiety rushed into her. Everything was so cold, but she felt the urge to move. To run. 

“You’re okay!” the voice spoke, trying to calm her. She squirmed against their hold until she recognized who was speaking, finally finding the strength to open her eyes. 

Her roommate, Mel, hovered over her, a panicked expression contorting her face. 

“Thank goodness you’re awake! The ambulance just got here,” she sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Everything hurt, and she began to shake violently as she started to remember what’d happened.

“You’ll be okay,” Mel nodded to her, glancing down at the hand clamped over her neck at the source of her worst pain. She felt her heavy chest tighten even more; the eyes that she’d fantasized about now filled her with terror as they appeared in her mind. 

She felt herself aching to sleep again as paramedics rolled a gurney into her apartment. Every inch they moved her made her body feel colder and more desperately tired. 

The ride down to the elevator was what did it for her. She was so dizzy and weak that she gave in, her burning throat aching to scream when her eyes closed and all she could think of was _him_.

_________________

When she woke again, everything felt soft and warm, but she was less than calm. Her entire body ached like she hadn’t moved for hours. 

“Hello?” she called cautiously, looking around only to realize that she was most likely in a hospital, but she was alone. She felt her heart rate skyrocket when the door handle turned, hoping with everything she had that _he_ wouldn’t walk through the door. 

A male nurse burst into the room, a panicked look in his eyes. She took a deep, painful breath of relief, but she still didn’t feel safe. 

After taking some time to wake up and talk to her family, the police arrived to question her. Her mother had already asked her far too many questions she couldn’t answer, so she’d begun practicing a convincing lie in her head when she heard that they’d be coming. 

“It was late when I came home. I knew my roommate would be there, so I wasn’t careful enough,” she started, having known that Mel would be asleep. She’d guessed that all the struggling had woken her roommate up, and she couldn’t have been more thankful. It was obvious Mel hadn’t seen her attacker. 

Thinking about what he would have done with her if her roommate hadn’t woken up sent another shudder through her system. 

She had a lot of questions, but at that moment, she just wanted to calm everyone down. She didn’t dream of telling them the truth. 

“There was someone waiting for me...in the kitchen,” she told the police, feeling a lump forming in her throat. The tears that began to well in her eyes weren’t fake or forced, but they did make the lie more believable. Thinking about the smile on his face that night filled her with such primal terror that she couldn’t control herself.

“Did you see what they looked like?” the taller police officer asked, holding a pen and paper. She wiped her eyes as she formed an answer, breathing shakily and glancing down at her hands. 

“I think it was a man,” she said slowly, shaking her head as she glanced back up at them. “It was so dark, and I was so scared. He was really strong,” she sobbed, covering her mouth as she remembered how she’d struggled against him with everything she had. Her whole body was trembling, the air around her seeming to grow colder and colder. 

“It’s alright,” the other officer spoke, her eyebrows showing concern. “Is there anything else you can tell us right now?” she wondered gently, offering her a small smile. Crossing her hands in her lap, she attempted to warm herself up, sniffling and shaking her head. 

“That’s all I remember before I passed out,” she told them, watching them nod to each other and thank her. 

When they finally left, she breathed out and buried her face in her hands. How had it all happened? And why her? 

Her head ached as she thought over all the questions she had while she lied in that hospital bed. But then a single, dangerous thought came to her mind and stuck. She grabbed her phone, her hands still shaking as she made a phone call that she knew she would probably come to regret. 

“Hello, this is Jaehee Kang. How can I assist you?” the woman over the phone said, making her heart pick up immediately. 

“H-hi. I’d like to make an appointment with Dire--” Her voice cut out briefly, and small, shallow breaths moved in and out of her lungs. Was she really about to do this? 

“Sorry. With Director Han,” she finished, hearing Ms. Kang type a few things on her computer. 

“May I ask who I’m speaking to?” she asked, making her eyes widen. 

“I’m an assistant to Mr. Kim who visited your company the other day on behalf of Mangjeol Investment,” she replied quickly, staring down at the plastic bracelet on her wrist.

“Ah, yes. I remember you. Is the subject of your concern something that I could simply relay to Mr. Han?” she wondered, making her close her eyes in exasperation. Maybe the universe was telling her not to go. 

“Mr. Kim wanted this message delivered to Director Han personally. Please understand,” she breathed, hoping she wouldn’t sound too desperate that Ms. Kang would suspect anything. 

“Very well. Mr. Han has an opening two days from now at 10:30 am,” his assistant spoke, making her bite down on her lip painfully. She could back out now and possibly save her life. Why had she called in the first place? Was she insane? 

“Hello?” Ms. Kang called, making her jump slightly. 

“Sorry, I was checking my calendar. That works,” she said recklessly, pressing her nails into the palm of her hand until it hurt. Her decision-making choices really were the worst. But lying in that hospital bed had given her a lot of time to think, and she wanted her questions answered.

“It’s confirmed. Please arrive 15 minutes before the scheduled time. Thank you,” Ms. Kang spoke lightly, both of them saying their goodbyes before hanging up. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she set her phone down and laughed weakly. She really was insane. 

_________________

“I’m here for a 10:30 appointment with Director Han,” she spoke, recognizing the woman behind the desk and presuming it was his assistant. As they traded polite smiles with each other, her mind was running a marathon. Did she know the true nature of her boss? Was she also a-- 

“He’s expecting you. You can go on in,” Ms. Kang smiled, resuming her typing. Nodding quietly, she took slow steps towards the door to her left. She breathed deeply and knocked, her entire body giving her warning signs and trying to freeze up. 

The door let out a mechanical click, seeming to unlock to let her in. She couldn’t hear anything from inside. She placed a trembling hand over the door handle, knowing that Ms. Kang’s eyes were on her as she struggled to push open the door with her weakened strength. 

She stepped into the spacious office, feeling the tiniest ounce of relief enter her when he wasn’t standing just inside. As the door closed itself behind her quietly, she glanced at his desk, seeing that his office chair was turned away from her. She stood still, shaking visibly and feeling awfully cold again. She didn’t want to get any closer to him. 

“It’s you,” he said, making her jump before he slowly turned to meet her petrified gaze. He looked her once over, his eyebrows raising on his pale face. 

“Go ahead,” he said simply, making her flinch a little. He seemed to read her like a book. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. The thought made her skin crawl, but he chuckled to himself as he waited for her to speak.

“Are you surprised that I’m here?” she wondered, faltering a little when he simply continued staring at her. She tried to control her breathing, but it was proving difficult. 

“Mildly. It was brave of you,” he replied, making her eyes widen. Was he threatening her? 

“Why did you come after me?” she asked quickly before she lost her cool completely, staring back at him while his stormy eyes pierced into her. Her arms were crossed over her chest defensively, her fingers digging into her arms as she gripped them tightly. 

“You have...something,” he replied, taking his gaze off her for just a moment.

“Something?” she wondered, her voice small and frail. His eyebrows fell slightly, a low hum coming from him as he leaned back in his chair. 

“I don’t know what that something is yet. I intended to investigate without giving in,” he said, his eyes darkening as he returned them to her. “But it was too much. You’re...too much.” Her heart was racing in her chest, every muscle in her body tense and shaky. She shook her head, pushing back the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes. 

“What does that mean?” she asked loudly, pressing her lips together so they wouldn’t quiver. He observed her, becoming completely still just before he moved to stand. He took slow steps around his desk, making a breath catch in her throat. 

“D-don’t come any closer,” she barely got out, shuffling back so that she was pressed against the door. “I’ll scream.” That made him chuckle lightly, but it didn’t sound patronizing.

“This room is soundproof,” he informed her, sliding his hands into his pants pockets as he leaned back against his desk. “Besides. I don’t plan to stain my carpet with your blood.” She watched him as the wound he’d given her began to ache under the scarf she wore to hide the bandages. She was scrambling to figure out what he was trying to do. Had what he said been an effort to make her feel better?

“Then what do you want?” she demanded. She was clueless about any of his motivations, and that terrified her. A slight smile turned his lips upward. 

“You came to me. What do _you_ want?” he asked, his voice almost sounding kind. “If it’s to try and expose me for what I am, I would strongly advise against it.” There was definitely a threat in his words, but his look was gentle. It unsettled her deeply. She couldn’t figure him out. 

“Did you plan to kill me?” she asked plainly, expecting him to laugh. He simply nodded, her stomach dropping even though the answer had been obvious.

“You would have died if I had continued, yes,” he told her, making her breathe out shakily. She looked at the floor, swallowing hard.

“How many people have you killed?” she whispered, meeting his eyes to gauge his reaction to that question. Again, he stayed neutral. 

“Does that matter?” he asked, making her mouth drop open in disbelief. 

“ _Of course_ it matters,” she gaped, shaking her head when he smiled. The feeling she got that he was attempting to calm her only unsettled her further. 

“All you need to know right now is that I’m not going to kill you,” he offered. She’d anticipated that he might say that, but she hadn’t expected it to alleviate her anxieties as much as it did. 

“Why not?” she wondered, flinching when he took a few slow steps towards her. 

“Your blood,” he replied, making her skin form goosebumps. “Its taste. I said that I believed no one else can satisfy me,” he reminded her, tilting his head as he continued to move closer. She felt trapped, realizing that just because he didn’t plan to kill her didn’t mean she wouldn’t be harmed again. But something in his eyes was softer. She didn’t know whether to trust her instincts or what she was seeing.

“Maybe I’ll keep you around,” he murmured, stopping only a few paces from where she cowered. 

“ _Keep me around?_ Like some blood bank?” she asked incredulously, her eyes wide. He blinked at her quickly as if mulling the term over.

“Precisely,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. 

“N-no!” she shouted. “I’m not letting you do that, no way,” she continued, shaking her head firmly even though it hurt. He watched her quietly, searching her eyes as her heart raced anxiously. 

“There is one other matter that piques my interest,” he told her. She furrowed her eyebrows, tensing when he took another step in her direction. 

“D-don’t,” she said weakly, holding a hand up to try and stop him from advancing. “Just tell me.” He took another step closer anyway, making her want to shrink and curl up. But there was another feeling inside her that she couldn’t figure out, one that didn’t mind that he was moving closer. She tried to push it away. 

“I kissed you...” he started, closing his eyes after trailing off and breathing out a short laugh. He shook his head, ducking it and pursing his lips. “Because I perceived your thoughts and knew you were looking for a reason to invite me into your apartment,” he continued, glancing at her quickly before looking to the floor again. 

Her jaw dropped at his words, and her throat ran dry. He could read her mind? 

“I…” she breathed, completely at a loss for what to make of it. He lifted his gaze to her again, his expression becoming slightly pained. 

“But I’ve never felt anything like that before,” he stated, making her stare at him. 

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” she asked, not believing it for a second. Despite the fear that formed in her heart when she thought of him, he was still attractive, and the whole world seemed to agree. What he’d said was impossible.

He chuckled, an amused look dancing across his face before she realized he was reading her thoughts. She frowned, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. 

“What’s your point?” she asked harshly, watching him remove his hands from his pockets and nearly close the space between them with one wide step. She tensed, meeting his eyes as she began to shake again. He gazed down at her before lifting a hand to gently grasp her upper arm. His grip was cold even through her sleeve, but it wasn’t forceful.

“My point,” he breathed, glancing down at her lips. Suddenly she was confused, her heart racing for an entirely different reason. 

“Is that I’m interested in exploring this new feeling,” he spoke just above a whisper, leaning down towards her and searching her eyes. She didn’t move to pull away, letting her eyes fall closed as he kissed her once again, some warmth finally returning to her body in the form of a blush on her cheeks. 

She melted against him, her muscles relaxing but her mind going wild. There was no denying that she also felt something for him. But there was no way she was letting it get the better of her. Right? 

She pulled away, hearing their lips part and opening her eyes to meet his. She stared at him, feeling completely irrational and foolish when she thought that maybe he wasn’t so bad. The idea of him sinking his teeth into her again made her nauseous, a trembling breath escaping her. She gathered her courage, resolving in her mind that she would leave and intend to never see him again. 

Jumin smirked, a crooked smile that turned up one corner of his mouth. He’d read her mind again. 

“I’ll persuade you with time,” he spoke softly, making her cheeks burn again even though she was focused on leaving. She reached up and pushed him away, feeling the cold, firm planes of his chest under her hands. It shouldn’t have been that easy for her to move him, but something told her that he had no intention of making her stay. 

She tried to glare at him, grabbing the door handle and shooting him one last glance before exiting his office. Even then, she still couldn’t read his expression. She walked as quickly as she could out of the building, running as quickly as she was able towards the bus stop and collapsing on the bench when she arrived. She felt completely drained of all her strength. 

What had she gotten herself into? 

**Author's Note:**

> multiple people asked for me to continue this _even though my intention was for her to die at the end of the first one lol_
> 
> but this prompt came up, and i thought i’d give it a go! i hope you all liked it! thank you for reading! 
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
